Always
by mysticalforces
Summary: AU: It's been a year since Stefan and Elena have seen each other. They grew up as best friends their whole life. When she's unexpectedly brought back into his life, he can tell something is very wrong. Will he be able to help her? {Stelena}
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elena Gilbert got out of her car, and stared at the huge building. She was so nervous, but excited at the same time.

"Uh oh, I think trouble just came to Mystic Falls."

Elena spun around at the familiar voice.

Her whole face lit up and she grinned. "Stefan Salvatore!"

Stefan was grinning too. "Get over here ya little twerp!" He said affectionately.

Elena just laughed and ran into his arms, she squealed as he lifted her up and spun her around. "Stefan!" She squealed happily.

Stefan put her down after a few seconds, and looked at her. "Wow, I haven't seen you in like,"

"A year," Elena supplied. "I know, it's been _forever_. How are you, Stefan?"

"I'm doing great," Stefan responded, his whole face showing just how happy he was. "Collage is great. I'm majoring in law."

"Oh, yeah?" Elena smiled. "You still gonna be a lawyer?"

"Absolutely." Stefan grinned. "So, how about you? How are you doing, Elena?"

"I'm good," Elena replied, trying her best to mean it.

Wait. She did mean it. _Why wouldn't I be doing good?_ Elena asked herself confused. It's like when Stefan showed up something inside of her clicked. It was made known to her that maybe she wasn't doing as well as she'd told herself she was.

Stefan took a second to look at her, the shock and happiness of seeing each other had worn off, and he could now read her like he always used to.

"No, I don't think you are." Stefan noticed. "You look...different."

Elena laughed. "Well, it has been awhile since you've seen me Stefan. Of course, I look different. I'm a little older,"

"No," Stefan shook his head. "it's more than that. You look like you've been through some kind of epic battle." She really did too. He noticed that she looked like something had happened to just take the carefree-ness right out of her.

Elena sighed. He always could read her like a book. She should've known better than to expect to enroll in collage where he's at, and not have him see this. "I uh..." Elena chuckled nervously to hide the anxiety she was feeling at spilling this to him. "I got pregnant!"

Stefan's eyes widened. "What?! You got pregnant?!" He looked her over, she didn't appear to be carrying any extra weight. "Who is it?" His eyes suddenly changed from shocked to angry. "Who is the bastard?"

"Stefan," Elena sighed. He had always been protective of her. "I haven't told you the rest."

"Who got you pregnant?!" Stefan demanded. "Because I will hunt him down and kick his ass for screwing up your whole future like this."

Elena sighed, as she once again tried to tell him. "My future's not screwed up." She whispered.

"Maybe not yet!" Stefan snapped. "Have you thought about how hard this is going to be for you? The morning sickness, the extra weight, swelling of your legs...and oh, yeah! How the hell are you gonna take your classes in between this ball of fun?!"

Elena felt tears enter her eyes. This was exactly why she'd never told him to begin with. She lost her patience, and just blurted it out. "I'm _not_ pregnant!"

"What?!" Stefan furrowed his brow. "Elena, you just told me you were. Look, I know I'm coming down kind of hard on you here and it's just cause I love you. You are an amazing girl and I'm pissed at whoever did this to you!"

"I'm not anymore, Stefan!" Elena yelled, a couple tears rolling down her face.

Stefan stared at her, still not fully comprehending what she was trying to tell him. "Okay? Did this happen last year or something?" He saw the tears in her eyes, and felt his heart break. "Oh, you gave it up, didn't you? I'm sorry, I didn't meant to upset yo-"

"I didn't give her up, Stefan." Elena whispered through her tears. "That's so not what happened."

"Oh," Stefan said quietly. "You had an abortion?"

"No!" Elena snapped. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "Jesus, Stefan I would never do that in a million years!"

Stefan took a step back not wanting to hurt or anger her further. "Ok, I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "I'm really very sorry. I…what happened then?" The minute he asked he wished he could take it back.

_What do you think happened, Salvatore?_ He asked himself angrily. There was only one more option and it made him feel horrible for his best friend.

Elena just glared at him harshly. "I lost her, Stefan. Ok?"

The color drained from Stefan's face as he finally got what she'd been trying to tell him. "Oh." He said quietly. "You mean..."

Elena nodded. "Yeah," She whispered. "I had a miscarriage."

"Jesus, Elena." Stefan whispered. He felt like a complete ass for the way he'd acted. "I'm so sorry."

Elena shrugged, blinking back tears, trying to make light of it like she always did. "I wasn't gonna keep her anyway, so..."

"That doesn't matter," Stefan responded firmly with a shake of his head. "you carried her inside of you. It had to of hurt like hell when you lost her."

Elena didn't know if it was those words, or Stefan's kind face staring at her in deep concern that caused her to burst into tears, but no matter what it was, she did. "Stefan," She cried.

Stefan immediately took her into his arms, not even questioning it. It's what he always did whenever she got upset. She was his absolute best friend on the face of this earth, he loved her more than he's ever loved anybody. "C'mere, baby."

Elena clung to him, as she completely fell apart in his arms. "Stefan, I miss her so much."

Stefan gently stroked her hair, as he continued to hold her in a tight and protective embrace. "Of course, you do." He gently placed a kiss against her hair. "Oh, Elena." He murmured quietly. "Why didn't you call me? I told you when I went away, that I was always a phone call away. I would've come back in a minute if I knew something like this was going on with you."

"I know," Elena croaked against him. "I knew that if I called and told you I was pregnant, you'd go ballistic."

Stefan closed his eyes tightly, before reopening them. "And I didn't disappoint you, did I?"

Elena shook her head against him. "And I knew that if I called you to tell you that my baby was dead, you'd be even more pissed that I didn't tell you. I couldn't deal with that."

"I'm sorry, Elena." Stefan quietly whispered against her ear. "I'm sorry you felt you couldn't come to me when you needed to."

Elena pulled back, her face tear-stained and she cracked a small smile. Stefan could tell it was forced though. "I'm sorry for getting your shirt all wet."

"I don't care about a stupid shirt when my best friend in the whole world is hurting." Stefan responded firmly. "And you really don't have to do that with me, you know."

"Do what?" Elena asked.

"Pretend like you're fine, when you're not." At Elena's surprised look, Stefan continued on. "You can't honestly think you could come here, see me and not expect me to realize that you're hurting. I've known you forever. You may be able to fool your parents...but you could never fool me." Stefan pointed a teasing finger at her. "I know you better than you know yourself, Gilbert."

Elena laughed. "Is that so?"

Stefan nodded. "Uh-huh. So, not that I'm not _beyond_ thrilled that you're going to the same collage as me, but why are you here?" Stefan's brow furrowed in confusion. "I thought you got into Harvard? From your letters, you went on about how your scores were off the charts. You were so excited about it too."

Elena's face fell as he reminded her about plans she'd had for her life before it all got so crazy. "Oh, yeah...change of plans."

"Okay? Well, what ch-?" Before Stefan could grill her further, they were interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, Elena!" A young guy yelled. _He did not sound happy_ Stefan noted. "Get over here now! You're missing registration!"

Stefan gave Elena a concerned yet, bewildered look. "Friend of yours?"

"Boyfriend," Elena admitted, wincing at her boyfriend's loud angry voice. "We enrolled here together."

Stefan nodded his head, more than a little hurt that she'd never told him she had someone special in her life. He just chalked the hurt up to slight jealousy that maybe she'd replace him as her best friend or something. "Uh-huh. He uh...he seems pretty pissed."

"Oh, that's nothing." Elena shrugged, shaking it off. "He's just having nerves. He's kinda obsessive compulsive."

Stefan merely nodded again, not really believing that. "Right."

"His name is Klaus Mikaelson." Elena continued, as she threw what Stefan could tell was a forced fake smile of happiness to Klaus. "Be right there, baby!"

Stefan's eyes widened, and looked more concerned than before. "Um...not trying to tell you what to do, but fyi, he doesn't have a very good rep."

"Who does anymore?" Elena retorted. "I had and lost a baby at seventeen."

Stefan sighed. "Elena, he's kind of known for disrespecting girls. He's not the kind of guy you should be with. He's not the kind of guy that you want. Hell, he's not the kind of guy that _I_ want for you."

Elena's eyes hardened and she glared at Stefan. "Who died and made you my keeper?" She shot harshly.

Stefan looked at her hurt. "Elena, I wasn't implying that I…"

"Klaus _loves_ me." Elena interrupted him firmly.

In fact, she'd said so firmly that Stefan wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself.

"Elena!" Klaus yelled. "Seriously, what the fuck?! Get over here!"

"I should go," Elena said quietly.

"You know what? Maybe _I_ should talk to him." Stefan replied, already disliking the guy. He would've disliked anybody who talked to Elena like that. Elena was Klaus's girlfriend, not his slave. "He has no right to talk to you that way."

Elena quickly grabbed his arm. "Stefan, please." Her eyes bore into his, pleading. "Don't make a scene, alright? I told you it's nothing. Let it go."

Stefan nodded reluctantly. "Okay, for _you_." He told her. "But if I ever see that guy mistreat you in any sort of way, I swear I will..."

"Kick his ass, right?" Elena supplied amused and touched at his protectiveness of her.

Stefan nodded with a small smile and a hint of anger. "You know it."

Elena just merely smiled again, before turning away.

"Hey, Elena?" Stefan called after her.

Elena turned around, the smile still on her face. "Yeah, Stefan?"

"Don't be a stranger, alright? Now that you're here, and I'm here...I want you to know that you can come to me if you ever need me." Stefan told her. "I love you, Elena. I'm always here."

Elena smiled even bigger. "Thanks, Stefan. I love you too."

"ELENA!" Klaus screamed. "FUCKING THIS YEAR!"

The impact of it, caused Elena to slightly flinch. It also sparked a hint of anger in her, as she snapped back. "I'm coming! God, Klaus chill!"

For a brief moment Stefan caught the look in Klaus's eyes and it sent immediate warning bells into his system. This guy was trouble and was no good for his best friend. "Elena, are you sure you don't-?"

Elena's eyes went soft once again as she looked at Stefan. "I told you, I'm fine. I'll see you around, Stefan." She than turned around and ran over to where a pissed off Klaus Mikaelson stood.

"Yeah, you bet." Stefan said softly, as he stared at Elena and Klaus. He watched as they started screaming at each other. They were both screaming obscenities and Klaus was doing most of it.

One thing was for sure, he'd definitely be keeping an eye on Klaus Mikaelson.

He didn't trust that guy with his best friend as far as he could throw him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! So sorry this update has taken so long. Hope you guys like the new chapter :)

Chapter 2

"What the fuck were you doing over there, Elena?!"

Elena sighed. She knew she should've just ran over here sooner. Now Klaus was all pissed off.

"I was talking with an old friend." Elena replied lowly. She really hated when he made spectacles like this.

Klaus shot daggers at her. "Why?"

Elena started to feel some of the anger from before come back. "Maybe because I _felt_ like it." She rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "Geez, Klaus.."

Elena suddenly felt her arm get grabbed very painfully by Klaus. "Ow!" She yelled. "Klaus, let go of me now!"

Klaus tightened his grip and she whimpered as he got right up in her face. "When I'm talking to you, you don't just turn away!" He raged at her, practically shaking her as he got in her face. "You got that?!"

Elena nodded, tears entering her eyes. "Klaus, please..." She whimpered. "You're hurting me."

"Good!" Klaus yelled, as he yanked her even closer to him. "Maybe that's what you need. It's the only way you ever fucking listen to me anymore!"

"I'm sorry," Elena whimpered, tears rolling down her face. "I'm sorry, Klaus."

Klaus's face was menacing. "You better be fucking sorry,"

Suddenly Klaus was torn away from Elena and was violently thrown to the ground.

Elena looked over and her face crumpled at who she saw. "Stefan,"

Elena put a hand over her mouth. She was beyond humiliated. She never wanted Stefan to know about any of the stuff that went on with her and Klaus.

Stefan shot Klaus (who was still on the ground) a look that could kill. "You better not _ever_ put your fucking hands on my best friend like that again, or _I'll_ show you sorry."

Klaus smirked completely unfazed as he pushed himself up off of the ground. "Saved by the guy you're fucking on the side, huh Elena?"

Elena was mortified. "We're _not_..."

Stefan quickly stepped in. "You don't have to answer that, Elena." As far as he was concerned after the cruel way he'd just seen this asshole treat Elena, she didn't have to tell him a fucking thing.

Elena turned to Stefan. "Thank you for your help but I think you should go,"

Stefan nodded. "Okay, come on." He gently took her arm, and she stepped back.

"No," Elena shook her head. "I think _you_ should go. I need to talk to my boyfriend alone."

Stefan gave her an incredulous look. "I am not leaving you alone with this punk, Elena."

"He's not a punk," Elena whispered.

"Maybe you should mind your own fucking business. Don't tell me how to treat _my_ girlfriend." Klaus cut in, as he grabbed Elena's arm. "Lets go."

Stefan stepped in and shoved Klaus back, stepping in front of Elena protectively. "Maybe _she_ doesn't wanna go with you!"

"Stefan, please." Elena pleaded from behind him. "Just get out here, alright?"

"I'm not leaving you alone with him, Elena." Stefan replied firmly. "Not gonna happen."

"You want me to fucking kick your ass?!" Klaus yelled getting right up in Stefan's face.

Stefan laughed amused. "You kick _my_ ass? Oh, come on punk! I'd love to see you try!"

Elena ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "Damn it, Stefan!" She screamed as she pushed against his back with her tiny fists. "Just get out of here! I want you to go! Just leave us alone!"

"I already told you, I'm not leaving you here with this piece of shit, Elena!" Stefan yelled back at her, starting to get slightly pissed at her for even thinking he would. "It's not happening, so quit asking."

Stefan had his back turned to Klaus, when he momentarily turned to Elena, and Klaus took that opportunity to grab him by the shoulders, throwing him off, and punched him.

"Klaus!" Elena yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I think somebody said come kick my ass," Stefan laughed, wiping blood off of his face, before charging at Klaus knocking him to the ground as a struggle ensued.

"Oh God!" Elena screamed. "Stop it!"

Klaus had pulled Stefan up and had him against the bulletin board.

Elena ran over to them. "Klaus, let him go now!"

Elena moved to get in between them, but Stefan instantly placed a hand out, as he firmly yelled at Elena out of fear for her. "Don't! Do _not_ go anywhere near him, Elena! You just stay back!"

Elena, however was stubborn and she didn't listen. She grabbed Klaus's arm, and in his rage, he flung her backwards and she fell to the ground hard.

"Elena!" Stefan screamed in fear, but Elena just laid motionless on the ground. If she wasn't ok because she'd been trying to interfere for him, he'd never forgive himself. "Oh God, Elena you've gotta be ok," He painfully whispered to himself.

Klaus turned around annoyed, not the least bit concerned that his girlfriend could be hurt. "Elena, get off your as-"

It was that asshole's absolute carelessness for a girl that all Stefan wanted to do was protect that pushed him over the edge. Stefan grabbed him, and they struggled as Stefan flung him against the bulletin board, and punched him in the jaw, both his hands going around his throat and beginning to squeeze the life out of him. "Did I not fucking tell you I'd make you sorry if you touched her again?!" He yelled, as he continued to squeeze his throat. "Huh?!"

Elena started to come to, and she slowly stood up. "Stefan, I'm alright," She said softly, but firmly. "just let him go."

"Thank God you're okay," Stefan felt instant relief at her voice. If she hadn't been okay, he probably would've strangled Klaus to death. "Elena, just stay back! I mean it, this time. I won't have you get hurt for me."

"Stefan!" Elena yelled. "Let go of my boyfriend now!"

Stefan let go of him, and Klaus fell to the ground weakened from nearly being strangled to death.

Stefan turned around and gave Elena a stunned look. "Boyfriend? You're not _seriously_ telling me he's still your boyfriend after this, are you?!"

Elena took a deep breath. "Stefan, I know you're just trying to protect me, but you don't know what's going on, okay?"

She didn't care about what anyone thought of her, except for Stefan that is. His opinion of her was like God's. That's how much she valued Stefan's thoughts about her. That's why she'd hated that he'd saw any of this.

Stefan let out a strangled laugh. "I don't know what's going on? Come off it, Elena. I saw this guy holding your arm quite tightly, I'm sure it's got a bruise. I heard you. I heard you tell him he was hurting you."

Elena ran a hand over her face. "Stefan, this isn't what you think it is!"

"Really?" Stefan retorted. "What do you think I think this is, Elena?"

Elena saw the judgment in his eyes and she almost fell apart from it. "You think that I'm in some kind of abusive relationship, right?"

Stefan let out a short laugh. She always had cut to the chase with him. "I think you're on your way there, if you continue with him, yes."

"I know you haven't seen the best of Klaus today, but,"

Stefan laughed again, but it held no humor. "The best? Well, ya got that right Elena.."

"You're wrong, Stefan." Elena insisted. "Klaus is not like that, okay? He loves me and I love him!"

Stefan laughed bitterly. "You're not actually gonna stand there and tell me what I just saw transpire between you two is love, are you?" He ran a hand over his face. "Elena, he threw you to the ground without a single thought to your welfare! He didn't even give a _damn_ that you could be hurt!"

Elena shook her head, vigorously. "No! That's not true! He loves me!"

Stefan walked closer to Elena, his face held compassion but he was still firm. "That's the second time you've said that to me today, Elena. I have to ask…who are you trying to convince of that, me or yourself?"

Klaus started to come to, and stood up, holding his throat. "Elena."

The moment was broken and Elena turned away from Stefan, intent on going to Klaus.

"Klaus!" Elena felt relief that he was okay. "Baby, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Stefan yelled in frustration. He didn't know which part irked him more. The part where Elena was calling that asshole baby after he'd violently thrown her to the ground with a thought to her welfare or the part where she was actually apologizing to him as if she'd done something to him that needed apologizing for.

"Stay here, do whatever the fuck you want with your new boy toy, okay?" Klaus spat harshly. "I don't give a damn." He turned and limped away.

"Klaus!" Elena shouted after him, tears springing to her eyes. She moved to follow him. "Wait!"

Stefan gently placed a hand on her arm. "Elena, you shouldn't-"

"Shut up!" Elena yelled at him, focusing her anger on him. "I told you to go! You should've just minded your own damn business! This is all your fault!" She shoved him. "I didn't need a babysitter!"

Stefan was incredulous. What the hell was going on? This was not the girl he'd known nearly his entire life. The girl he knew would never take this crap and would certainly never treat him this way for standing up for her.

"What? My fault? You expect me to just leave you alone with someone who treats you like that?!" Stefan retorted. "Elena, come on. This is not you, ok? You're my best friend. I love you. I just worry about you, and you deserve way better than that guy!"

Elena glared at him. "Well, don't alright?! Don't worry about me! I can take care of myself and I can handle Klaus! It was a stupid fight, alright?! That's what couples do, they fight."

Stefan laughed again. "You're right. Couples do fight. And I've had my share of them with every girl I've ever dated, but I have never ever put my hands on them or talked to them the way Klaus did to you! That's not love, Elena. That's not a relationship! That's a fucking...that's fucking slavery! He thinks he owns you!"

Elena shook her head, tears springing to her eyes even as she realized the truth in those words. She couldn't admit it, wouldn't admit it.

"It was my fault, alright?!" She yelled. "I'm the one who started it, so just do me a favor from now on and just fucking stay out of it! I don't need a damn protector!" Elena than, took off running, her intention to find Klaus.

Stefan sighed. "Yes, you do Elena. A protector is _exactly_ what you need."

He watched her retreating figure, and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Well, that went well."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! This chapter includes an assault scene so read with caution. Hope you guys like the new chapter!

Chapter 3

"Klaus!" Elena yelled as she banged on their dorm door. "Klaus!" She sighed and leaned against the door.

"Why are _you_ here?"

Elena turned around startled and saw Klaus. She pushed back the slight fear that had entered her body. "Klaus, thank God. I uh...I need to talk to you."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "What? Get tired of your new boy toy already?" He moved past her and unlocked the door, going inside.

Elena quickly followed him in, closing the door behind her. "Klaus, you have it all wrong!" She insisted. "Stefan and I...we _aren't_ like that."

Klaus turned around and glared at her. "Stefan? It must be _something_, you're on a first name basis with him! Huh?!" Klaus picked up a book a threw it, it nearly hit her in the face and she screamed. "You fucking liar! Don't try to lie to me and tell me nothing's going on! Why'd it take you so long to come and find me, huh?!"

Elena shrank back against the door. "Klaus, you're scaring me."

"I'll tell you why!" Klaus went on in a rage. "It's cause you were too busy fucking him behind my back!" Elena's eyes widened shocked. "Yeah, uh-huh that's right! I know the truth! I know you're nothing but a fucking whore!"

Elena glared at him with hurt and anger. "You're being a real ass, you know that?"

Klaus scoffed at her. "_I'm_ being an ass?!" He stepped closer and closer to her, until Elena was practically caged against the door. "You fuck some other guy behind _my_ back-"

Elena blinked back tears. "I told you Stefan and I aren't like-"

"Shut up!" Klaus screamed, slamming his hand against the door causing Elena to shake. "I'm fucking talking right now! You fuck him behind my back and than you do nothing while he kicks my ass! You don't even go after me!"

"I did!" Elena screamed back desperately. "I told Stefan to stop! I even tried to get in between you! I tried, Klaus!"

"Trying wasn't good enough!" Klaus screamed at her. "You're so fucking worthless Elena!"

Elena started crying. "I don't know what else you want from me, Klaus!" She cried helplessly. "I came here for you, I lied to everyone about the bab-"

"You fucking shut your mouth about that!" Klaus hissed, slapping her across the face. "It was your own fault! You fucking made that happen!"

Elena was staring into Klaus's hate filled eyes and it's like the man she loved didn't even exist.

She was scared of him.

She was scared of Klaus.

Elena reached for the doorknob. "I think I should go," She said quietly.

"No!" Klaus shouted, grabbing her arm and throwing her onto the bed. "You're not going anywhere!"

Elena sat up in fear. "What are you going to do, Klaus? You gonna beat me like last time?" She blinked back tears. "You promised me those days were over."

"Don't you even turn this around on me!" Klaus yelled, pointing a finger at her. "You just wanna leave, so you can go fuck Stefan again, right?!" He yelled. "Well, not until I'm fucking done with you!"

"For the fiftieth fucking time, Klaus!" Elena snapped at him, anger taking over her fear. "Me and Stefan...not like that! Stefan and I have never, nor will we _ever_ be a couple! I'm not into him and he sure as hell isn't into me!"

"You want him to be into you!" Killian stepped closer to her.

"Oh my God!" Elena shouted. "You are acting so crazy right now! Do you even hear yourself?! I'm not into him! I don't want him and I never will! You're the only one I want, Klaus! Just you!" Those words were pretty much a pack of lies. She'd had feelings that were complicated for Stefan for quite some time. But there was no way she'd admit that to Klaus.

"He must be really good," Klaus continued, like her words weren't even being spoken.

"What?!" Elena ran a hand through her hair.

"For you to lie to me like this, and to betray our love!" Klaus yelled. "He must be really fucking good!"

Elena was astonished. "Klaus, we're-!"

Klaus climbed onto the bed and started touching her breasts roughly. "Does he touch you like this, Elena?" Klaus roughly kissed Elena, jamming his tongue down her throat, even as she protested. "Does he kiss you like that?!"

"Klaus, stop it!" Elena yelled. "I've never been with Stefan!"

"You fucking wanna be!" Klaus snapped, and he opened her top, and placed rough kisses on her skin.

"Stop it!" Elena yelled pushing against him. "Get off!"

"What?" Klaus feigned hurt. "You don't want me anymore, baby? You just want your Stefan now?!" Klaus punched her in the stomach and she screamed in pain. "How does he fuck you, Elena?!"

Elena was sobbing as she pushed against him. "He doesn't! We're not together!"

"Stop lying!" Klaus shouted at her, unbuttoning her jeans, tearing her underwear down and roughly jamming a finger inside her as she screamed in pain. "Stop fucking lying!"

"Stop it!" Elena hysterically cried against him, hitting his chest and pushing with all of her might. "Get off me, Klaus! Fucking get off me!"

Klaus punched her in the face, and started undoing his jeans, and pulled out his hard cock. "How does he fuck you, Elena?!" He yelled, as he jammed his penis inside of her and screamed again in pain. "Does he fuck you like this?!" He began moving and thrusting hard into her, as she continued to cry and beg him to stop. "Does he?!"

Klaus pulled out of her after a few minutes, and threw her shirt and jeans at her, and got off the bed to go get his jeans.

Elena clutched her clothes to her chest as she quietly sobbed.

Klaus put his jeans back on, and walked over to her. "If I hurt you, I'm sorry." He began, his voice suddenly soft and looking like he actually cared that she was in pain.

"_If_ you hurt me?" Elena whispered brokenly, as she put her jeans back on.

"I may have taken things a little too far, okay?" Klaus sighed. "I'm sorry, baby. I just think about you being with some other guy and I get crazy."

"Who are you, Klaus? I don't know you," Elena whispered completely shattered before quickly moved from the bed and ran to the door, leaving it open in her haste to get far away from him. Not even bothering to run back for her shirt or listen to his desperate pleas for her to come back.

Elena ran down the hallway at full speed, not even bothering to pay attention to the stares at her with her inappropriate dressing.

She was running so fast that she ran smack into Stefan, he quickly stopped her before she could continue past him. "Whoa, easy tiger..." He started to joke, before raising his eyes up and noticing that she had no shirt on, her face was bruised and she was completely hysterical. "Oh my God. Elena, what happened?" He urgently asked her.

Elena was breathing heavily, and looking down. He wasn't even sure if she'd even heard him. "Elena?" He pressed. "Sweetheart, what happened?" His voice was caring, and he gently lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

His caring eyes and voice completely undone her, and she broke down sobbing. "Stefan, I can't do this anymore." She sobbed brokenly.

Stefan pulled her into his arms, as if they could shield her from the prying eyes. "Sweetheart, what's going on? What can't you do anymore? What happened to you?"

Elena continued to hysterically sob against his chest, she clutched his shirt, her sobs loud.

"Shhh," Stefan gently whispered, stroking her hair. "It's okay." He kissed the top of her head, sending death glares to a few of the guys that were just openly staring at her. "Everything's gonna be alright, ok? I'm here. We'll make it alright." He tightened his arms around her, not even realizing how much things were not alright for his best friend, and how much they weren't going to be for some time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Elena?" Stefan gently asked.

His arms were still wrapped tightly around her and she was still clutching him like he was her lifeline.

Elena was shaking. "I thought...I thoug..."

Stefan had his hand on top of her head and his chin rested there. "Sweetheart, I gotta get you out of this hallway before the dean comes or something, okay?" Although, considering her appearance, he knew something had happened to her, and he wasn't so sure it would be a bad idea for the dean to get involved.

"I didn't _do_ anything," Elena whimpered desperately. "I didn't..."

"I know,"' Stefan quickly assured her, never once loosening his hold on her. "I know that whatever happened is not your fault, okay? But I have to get you...we should go somewhere where we can talk, okay?" Somewhere preferably where hormone-raged guys couldn't just openly stare at her like she was a piece of meat.

"Stefan, I don't understand," Elena sobbed brokenly. It was like she didn't hear a word he was saying, she was too trapped in her own hell.

Stefan gently pulled back from her just long enough to take his jacket off and gently help her put it on. "Elena, I'm gonna take you to my room, okay?" Elena was looking anywhere but at him. She looked so lost and so broken that it made Stefan wanna find whoever had done this to her and murder them, although he already had his suspicion of who and what had happened. "Elena?" He gently lifted her chin. "Will you come with me, Sweetheart?"

Elena nodded slowly. "I'll come with you,"

"Okay," Stefan gently lifted her up in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. "let's go." He felt her slightly shake and whimper and it broke his fucking heart. "It's alright, Sweetheart. I promise I'm gonna take care of you."

"What's wrong with her?"

Stefan turned at the voice. "Nothing," he snapped. "She's fine, Tyler."

"Is she high or something?" Tyler pressed.

"She's not fucking high, alright?!" Stefan immediately took offense to that. Even though, Tyler might've been right to think something was up with the state of her undress, there was no way Stefan was gonna let anyone make those kinds of assumptions about Elena. He wasn't gonna have these pricks spreading rumors about her being some kind of junkie.

"Why don't you let us take her, Stefan?" A cocky voice chimed in.

Stefan glared at the guy standing next to Tyler. "Why don't you fucking drop dead, Colin?" He snapped heatedly. "Freakshow's over, alright?! She's fine! I got her, now back the fuck off!"

Colin immediately stepped back, along with Tyler. They both new better than to tango with Stefan Salvatore. Elena was clearly important to him and unless they wanted their asses beat to death, they'd better just steer clear. Elena Gilbert was off limits to Colin and his frat pack.

"Stefan," Elena whimpered, her grip on him had tightened. "please don't let him take me."

Stefan breathed in a sharp breath at her broken request. Did she really think he would do that to her? Did she really think that he would just hand her off to some other guy and let him do God knows what to her? He didn't know what broke his heart more, her lack of trust in him or how broken she truly seemed to be. He refrained from asking her those questions because he could clearly see that she was in no state of mind for such a discussion. He needed to get her to his room where she would be safe and then get her to talk to him.

Stefan continued with her down the hallway and pressed a light kiss against her neck. "Shh, it's alright Sweetheart. I got you, everything's gonna be okay."

Stefan finally reached his dorm room, he opened the door and carried Elena inside, kicking the door shut with his foot. He carried her over to his bed and sat down with her still cradled in his arms.

Elena continued to sob harshly into his shoulder, her grip on him never once loosening.

Stefan felt tears enter his own eyes. He'd known this girl for half of his life, and he had never ever not even in the darkest times ever had seen her even close to the way she was right now. It terrified him. He knew something truly awful must have happened to reduce her to this.

"Elena?" Stefan gently pried her arms from around his neck and pulled her back so that she was facing him. Elena wouldn't even look at him though, she faced down and she continued to sob hysterically. "Elena," Stefan repeated firmly, his voice urgent as he grabbed her face in both of his hands practically forcing her broken eyes to face his worried ones. "Elena, Sweetheart what happened to you?" He gently traced her bruise. "Who did this to you?"

"Stefan," Elena sobbed. "I'm so scared."

"Oh, baby." Stefan gently pulled her face close to his so that there foreheads were touching and he gently kissed her forehead, her eyes and her cheeks. "You don't have to be scared when you're with me. Nothing can touch you, I wouldn't ever let it." He felt Elena slightly calm and he felt relief enter him. He'd always been able to calm her, even back when her problem was her parents or worrying about someone being her friend, he'd always been the one she'd run to and he'd always be able to make it better for her. He loved being that guy for Elena. He loved her. "You're always safe with me, remember?"

Elena had both her arms around his neck as she nodded against his face. "Uh-huh," She murmured. She pulled her head back slightly to look into his eyes. "You're always saving me." She sniffled as another tear rolled down her face.

Stefan gently smiled, pulled her face back to lean against his forehead. "Somebody's got to."

Elena leaned in even closer and suddenly placed her lips on Stefan's, pulling him into a kiss.

Stefan kissed her back for a brief moment, his hands tangling in her hair and than his senses came to him, and he quickly pulled back from her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Stefan put his hand over his mouth and stared at her in complete confusion. "Why did you just kiss me?"

"I…I love you, Stefan." Elena blurted, tears shining in her eyes.

"I love you too, Elena." Stefan instantly responded back, looking her over with deep concern and care. "You know that, but where is _this_ coming from?"

"It's always been there," Elena explained. "I was gonna tell you that I wanted to be with you, but you left for College and you...you were just gone!"

Stefan stared at her stunned. "What...I don't..." He ran a hand over his face, trying to understand her like he'd always been able to, but for the first time he couldn't. He had no idea where the hell her head was at. "We're friends!" He watched Elena's face fall, and felt his heart shift. "You and I...Elena, we're friends! You're my best friend and I love you like…" He sighed. He loved her like he had the day he'd left for college. He'd loved her as more and it still felt like that for him. But he needed to know where she was at. "Jesus, Elena. For the longest time I've thought of you as a sister!"

"Oh," Elena said quietly, moving off the bed. "you mean you don't want me."

Stefan got off the bed to follow her.

How could she ever think that? Of course he wanted her, he's always wanted her, but she was so much younger than him. And he'd always been protective of her, felt she deserved the best in the world and he was not the best.

"Elena," Stefan said quietly.

Elena turned around, her face crumbling. "Just forget I ever came here," She choked out.

Stefan felt his heart twist at her crumbling face and was tempted to tell her everything that he was feeling and had ever felt for her. "Elena, please don't leave, not like this."

Elena put her hands up, signaling Stefan who had been walking closer to her to stop. "It's fine. You don't feel the same way." Elena wiped her tears away as she turned to go for the door. "This was a mistake."

Stefan quickly walked to the door, his hand touching hers as he stopped her from twisting the door knob. "No, Elena." He gently touched her shoulders, pulling her around to face him. "This was not a mistake."

"It wasn't?" Elena asked hopefully.

"Of course not," Stefan gently hugged her. "Nothing you say is ever a mistake. And I don't ever want you to feel like you can't come to me."

Elena felt her heart stop. "Oh," She murmured quietly, moving out of his arms. "You don't..."

"Elena," Stefan looked at her, still trying to figure out where all of this was coming from. He wasn't about to spill any of his growing feelings to her until he figured out what the hell was going on with her. He didn't want to tell her of his feelings and have her just blindly follow suit. Ever since she'd gotten here, he could see how much she had changed and it was not for the better. He was a pretty perceptive guy and he saw that she had the tendency to be extremely submissive. "what's going on here?"

"I wanna be with you!" Elena cried out. "Why can't you understand?!"

"Since _when_?" Stefan pressed. "Where has this sudden need to always wanna be with me come from?!" He watched Elena's eyes tear up, and he continued on. "What about Klaus? Yesterday, you were telling me that Klaus loves you so much and that you guys are just so _great_ together! You got pissed at me when I tried to help you cause he was acting like an ass!"

"I'm sorry!" Elena cried out. "I shouldn't have acted like that! It was my faul-"

There she went again with the ridiculous apologies and being submissive. He hated it and quite frankly it was scaring the shit out of him. "Stop it!" Stefan interrupted firmly. "I don't want you to be sorry and I don't want you to..." He sighed. "Why are you always doing this?! Why are you always saying everything's your fault?!" Stefan gently touched her face. "You never used to be this way, Elena. What is going on with you? Are you seriously in love with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is going to cover a Stefan/Elena flashback and go more into their history. More will be explained as the story goes on...especially Elena's feelings that seem to be very sudden. So bare with me. Hope you guys like this chapter. And please review :)

Chapter 5

"Are you seriously in love with me, Elena?" Stefan repeated after a few seconds had passed without an answer. "Please, tell me the truth."

Elena stood silent with tears streaming down her face. She was in love with him. She'd been in love with him ever since before he left for college. She also loved Klaus and she was so confused.

She had latched onto Klaus when Stefan had left and she felt like she owed it to him because he hadn't always been this way. She did love him once, the only difference was she loved Stefan more.

The truth was, she didn't feel like she was good enough to be with Stefan. She always made Klaus so mad and everything she said or did was wrong. She was worthless, just like Klaus said. Stefan would never wanna be with her.

"Are you?" Stefan repeated, searching her eyes. "Cause if you _are_ seriously in love with me and want to be with me, than we'll figure it out. There are some things that I need to..." He was trying to find the words, the right way to explain to her what was going on inside of him for her.

"No," Elena whispered.

Stefan stopped in the middle of his explanation, he felt his heart drop. "What?"

"No," Elena stated, forcing her voice to be more strong. "I'm not in love with you." She lied. "I'm sorry, Stefan. I was upset, and I...Klaus and I," Hurt showed in Stefan's eyes and Elena didn't see it cause she was looking down.

"We had this really bad fight and I was thinking that it would just be easier because you would never..." She struggled to keep from breaking down again, as she forced herself to look into his eyes. "You and I never fight like that, Stefan."

"Oh," Stefan said quietly. "So, this is about Klaus?" Elena nodded. "Okay, so what happened?"

Stefan felt his heart twist, and it hit him. He didn't just love Elena like family, like some little sister he had to protect...He loved her. He loved her as a person and if she hadn't said no, than he would've told her all of that.

He took a few moments to try and collect himself. There was no point in ever telling her now.

"He got so angry at me," Elena's voice was small, as a sob worked it's way out. "He started yelling and he got so out of control!"

Stefan gently pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "Did he hit you?"

Elena pulled out of his arms, and stood with her back to him as she quietly cried.

"Lena?" Stefan gently touched her shoulder. "Did he _hurt_ you? Did he do this to you?"

His suspicions were proving to be right so far and if that bastard had put these bruises on her and if he had…He forced himself to remain calm for Elena's sake. That bastard was clearly a loose cannon and he would be damned if he would be the same thing in front of her.

Elena turned around and looked at him brokenly. All the memories rushing back in her mind of what had happened.

"Lena?" Stefan gently pressed. "You can tell me."

"I told him to stop!" Elena cried out and threw herself in his arms, sobbing against him harshly.

Stefan immediately wrapped his arms around her and gently stroked her hair. He had calmed her down and now she was all upset again. "Okay," He murmured soothingly. "Shh, it's alright. Everything's gonna be alright, Sweetheart."

"No," Elena sobbed shaking her head against him as everything she was trying to keep buried inside came flooding out. "He accused me of sleeping with you behind his back! I told him I didn't! I told him I would never, but he didn't believe me!"

Stefan held her even tighter as if his arms alone could keep her from breaking apart. "Shhh, baby, it's okay."

"I tried to leave, but he wouldn't let me!" Elena continued on. It was like it was against her will. She'd never wanted to tell him this much, but his mere presence was just pulling things out of her.

Stefan felt anger surge through him. "What do you mean, he wouldn't _let_ you?"

"He wouldn't let me!" Elena repeated, getting agitated. "He threw me down on the bed and he..."

Stefan's eyes widened and he felt a murderous rage like none other come over him.

If that bastard had done what he thought he'd done, he was gonna fucking end his life. He was already mentally contemplating ways to cut the bastard's dick off. No one violated his best friend that way, no one. The last time he'd had such murderous thoughts was the night he'd had to rescue her at that seedy club…

_Three years ago…_

_Stefan barged into Violet Rhine, angrier than he'd ever been in his whole life. After Elena had called him drunk and scared and begging him to come get her, he had practically broken the speed limit just getting there._

_As he made his way into one of the backrooms of the club, what he saw made his blood run cold._

_Elena laid on a table, stripped to her bra, surrounded by three guys. By the sound of her screams and the situation, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on._

_Enraged, he pulled out his gun and pointed it directly at the three bastards daring to lay a hand on his best friend. "Get the fuck away from her. Now." he said deadly quiet._

_Seeing the gun, the guys quickly backed away from a shaking and terrified Elena. "It's all good man. We didn't know she was taken."_

_Stefan shook his head in anger and disgust. "You knew she was a person, didn't you?!" He screamed. "Get the fuck out of here before I __**kill**__ you and don't you ever think of going near her ever again."_

_The guys quickly scampered out, terrified. Once they left, Stefan rushed over to Elena, picking her up in his arms and seating her on his lap while he checked her over._

_"Sweetheart, are you ok? Did they?" He couldn't even bare voicing it aloud._

_Elena shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "They would have but you got here just before they could…"_

_"What is it?" Stefan could tell she was holding something back. "Sweetheart, it's ok to tell me. You can tell me anything."_

_"I…I don't want you to get angry or be disgusted with me.." Elena cried._

_"Hey, hey," Stefan gently took her face in his hands. "I could __**never**__ ever be disgusted with you. Anything that hurts you, angers me yes but that's because you're the most important person in my world."_

_"They touched me," Elena blinked back tears as she pointed to her skirt. "down there. With their fingers."_

_Stefan inhaled sharply. He now wished more than ever that he had pulled that trigger and the only reason he didn't was because he wasn't about to let prison take him away from Elena. "_

_I'm so sorry," He said softly, blinking back tears of his own. "I should take you to the hospital. We gotta report this."_

_"What?!" Elena shrieked. "No. I'm not…I'm __**not**__ reporting anything."_

_"Lena, those guys practically raped you. We gotta report this. They can't get away with what they did to you." Stefan said firmly._

_"No, please!" Elena pleaded. "I don't want my parents finding out or anyone else for that matter. It's humiliating enough telling you. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, Stefan. Please, I'm begging you. Don't tell anyone."_

_Stefan sighed. "Lena, you know I would do anything in the world for you. If this is really what you want, than ok. I'm on board with whatever you decide. But if they had forced sex with you, you would be going to the hospital."_

_"And you'd kill them right?"_

_Stefan chuckled bitterly. "Oh I'm already contemplating ways to make them suffer. I should've gotten here faster. I can't believe this happened to you and I couldn't stop it."_

_Elena grabbed his hand. "Stefan, you can't protect me forever."_

_Stefan looked at her tenderly and touched her cheek. "Maybe not. But it doesn't mean I won't die trying. You know that, right? I would sooner die before I let any harm come to you."_

_"I know you would. I guess for a little bit I was starting to doubt what we had and that's why I came here tonight." Elena revealed._

_Stefan furrowed his brow. " What are you talking about? Elena, did you? Did you purposely put yourself in harms way to see if I would come for you?" He narrowed his eyes at her dangerously. If she had done this purposely he was gonna lecture her into next year. _

_"Not purposely…" Her guilty look said it all to him and it pissed him the fuck off. "Maybe on some level.."_

_"Jesus Christ, Elena!" Stefan yelled. "What in the hell were you thinking?! Do you know how fucking lucky you are that I happened to hear my phone? How fucking __**lucky**__ you are that I got here?! If I hadn't…you would've been gang raped and maybe killed or worse, sold into trafficking!" He exploded. "You think them finger fucking you was humiliating? Imagine that combined with every depraved sexual act you could think of, happening to you on a daily basis with multiple guys a day!" _

_He came down from his anger after a few seconds and noticed that she was crying and shaking. "Lena," He said softly, putting his arm around her and pulling her close to him. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be an asshole but…you scared the shit out of me. You can't do things like this ever again. You just can't. I know you're naïve and think the shit in fairytales are real but this world is a horrible place. It has nightmares that you can't conceive of. You can't take chances like this anymore. Especially not over me. If you need to be reminded of what you mean to me, you just call me and I will tell you as long as it takes until you believe in it."_

_Elena calmed and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry, Stefan. I just…I thought that if I came here and I could handle myself, you'd see that I'm not some dumb kid you have to protect. And than I thought if I came here and I needed help….you would come for me."_

_Stefan sighed. No matter what crazy, reckless thing that girl did, he was never able to stay angry with her. "Lena, I will __**always**__ come for you. No matter what. Don't you know by now what you are to me? You are not a kid. I see you for what you are. You are a young girl turning into a young woman. You don't need to come to places like this to capture my attention or to keep me as a friend. You have both. Forever. No matter what."_

_Elena nodded, leaning into him. "I guess I just got scared of losing you. You're older than me and conventionally it makes no sense for us to be this close and have this Dawson/Joey relationship…" At his perplexed look, she chuckled. "Season one. Anyhow, but we do. I couldn't bare to lose that. You're the only one that gets me, the only one that I trust completely. You're more than my best friend, you're my family. And I cannot lose that. I cannot lose my family."_

_Stefan smiled softly and gently kissed her forehead. "You're never gonna lose me. You and me…we're forever." He gently put his jacket on her. "I should get you home though."_

_Elena nodded and as she stood up, she about fell. "It hurts," she explained to his concerned eyes. "from where they…they were rough…" she blinked back tears, willing herself in vain not to ever think of it._

_Stefan blinked back his own tears. "Sweetheart, I am so sorry that I wasn't able to stop this. I promise you, I promise you I am never ever gonna let someone hurt you like this again." He picked her up and carried her out of the club._

Stefan came back to the present. Somehow with her safety, he just kept breaking his promises and he hated himself for it.

Elena pulled back suddenly. It was like whatever pull had been making her confide in him about what Klaus had done just ended. She couldn't believe she'd told him all that she did.

Stefan could never know what Klaus had done to her. She knew that Stefan may not love her like she loves him, but she knew he loved her enough to go after anybody he'd thought had hurt her.

"He, what?" Stefan's voice was urgent, yet deadly calm. "Elena? What did he do to you?!"

"Nothing!" Elena said quickly, a little too quickly for Stefan to believe it. "It was just a stupid fight and I'm blowing it out of proportion. I'd better go."

Stefan quickly raced to the door, keeping it shut with his hand. "Did he force himself on you?! Is that why your face is all bruised up?" Stefan pointed to his open shirt on her, at her ribs. "Is that why there are bruises on your ribs?"

He felt himself getting worked up at the thought of something so vile happening to the his best friend, the girl he loved. "Did that piece of trash rape you?"

"No!" Elena yelled. "Klaus would never do that to me! He loves me!"

"You keep saying that," Stefan replied annoyed. "I can't figure out if you're trying to make me get it or yourself!"

"Well, you're constantly sticking your nose in my business!" Elena shrieked, trying to push him away.

Stefan furrowed his brow at her. "I'm sticking my nose in your business? Lena, you enrolled here where I go! You literally ran right into my arms! You kissed me! You told me you were in love with me all as some elaborate plot to do with Klaus, which I don't buy by the way! Look at you."

He narrowed his eyes at her in deep concern. "You're shaking, you're scared. You have bruises all over you. They're from Klaus, aren't they? He did that to you!"

Elena shook her head vehemently. "No!"

"He did that to you because he's fucking jealous of our friendship!" Stefan continued on.

At first he was just trying to cage her reaction to such a thing, and the way she was reacting to it, said everything to him. His best friend was in an abusive relationship. He may not be able to prove it, but she was pretty much proving it herself without saying a word.

"No!" Elena screamed. "He just...he knows you're gonna try and come between us! He's just trying to make sure that he doesn't lose me!"

"Are those your words or his?" Stefan shot at her.

"Mine!" Elena screamed again. "You just... you don't want me to be happy!"

Stefan took a step back from her, he was stunned. "I don't want you to be happy?! Lena, I love you! You're my best friend and I am trying to protect you!"

"I don't need your damn protection!" Elena snapped.

"I think you do!" Stefan snapped back. "I know guys like Klaus, okay? They're users! They're pathetic! They don't wanna take any blame for anything they do wrong! So, they blame it all on someone else! It's always someone else's fault, right Elena?"

She turned away from him and he knew he'd gotten to her. "After he did that to you, I'm sure he told you that he was sorry, right? He went too far? He just can't stand the idea of you with some other guy! Right?! Am I right?!"

"Stop it!" Elena demanded. "You are so wrong, Stefan! So wrong!"

"Really? Than, why didn't you just tell me that he never touched you?" Stefan watched Elena's eyes go downward and that was all the confirmation he needed to know that she was lying to him. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Elena looked up at him. "You know, I thought you were my friend!"

"I _am_ your friend, Elena!" Stefan retorted firmly. "It's cause I'm your friend, that I'm telling you this! He doesn't love you, Sweetheart. That's not love, okay? _I_ love you."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Elena yelled. "He does love me and I love him! Yeah, we had a stupid fight and it was my fault, alright?! Klaus loves me and you're just trying to run my life!"

Stefan stared at her wide-eyed and mouth open. "Wow. I can't believe you just said that to me. I'm trying to run your life?! No, Lena! That's what your parents did! And that's what Klaus is doing! I'm trying to save it!"

Elena stared at him one last time before bolting from the room.

Stefan stared after her retreating form, more scared than ever. He never thought he'd find himself thinking this, but he actually wanted to call her father. That's how scared out of his mind he was for his best friend.

Stefan quickly shook away the thought of calling her father. That wouldn't do any good. Her father would just blame him and refuse to see the true situation. Furthermore, he'd wind up wanting something from Elena. That's the way her dad worked.

No, Stefan shook his head. He could help her, he could save her. He just needed to figure out a way to get her away from Klaus. He needed to do it fast before the next time he saw her was in a morgue.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Love your support and hearing your thoughts :) Hope you like this new chapter :)

Chapter 6

"Where have _you_ been?!" Klaus demanded harshly as he saw Elena run into their room, closing the door behind her. "Why did you take off like that?"

"We have to talk," Elena said, forcing her voice to sound strong.

"You're damn right we do!" Klaus snapped. "What makes you think you can just take off on me whenever you fucking feel like it?!"

"You hurt me, Klaus!" Elena cried out angrily. "If you keep..."

Klaus glared at her, stepping closer to her, nearly caging her against the door. "If I keep, _what_?"

As intimidated as Elena felt with Klaus standing so close to her, practically in her face, she still felt the need to stay strong.

"I...I love you, Klaus. Ok? I do, more than anything..." She felt a piece of guilt stab her heart as she flashed back to her kiss with Stefan. Okay, so that was a flat out lie. "I won't...I won't be treated this way, Klaus. I won't!"

"Oh!" Klaus laughed bitterly as his fist struck the wood next to her face and she screamed in fear. "So, how bad is it that I treat you, huh Elena? I've been good to you, I've loved you, taken care of you. I came to this dead-end college with you cause for whatever reason it's where _you_ wanted to go! I've bent over fucking backwards to make you happy! And what have you done for me, huh?! You make me angry! You hurt me! You go off and fuck that pretty boy Stefanl!"

Elena's eyes flashed angrily at him. "I told you, I never..."

"Stop fucking lying!" Klaus yelled. "You make me so..." He suddenly stepped back from her, and his whole body seemed to calm down and he actually looked regretful. "I...I'm sorry, baby."

Elena didn't know what to think now. One minute he's acting like psycho and the next he's the guy she loves. "You...you are?"

Klaus nodded somberly. "I'm sorry about earlier. I'm sorry I hurt you, but...you made me do it. You get me so angry and...you just gotta stop, alright? I don't wanna hurt you, so quit making me hurt you."

"I'm sorry," Elena apologized softly. "I didn't mean to make you angry. I shouldn't have sided with Stefan against you. I promise from now on, I'm with you, okay? I'm on your side, always."

Klaus smiled and walked back over to her, pulling her in his arms and kissing her.

When he kissed her though, all Elena could think about was her kiss with Stefan. How safe she felt and how tender his lips were when they'd briefly kissed her back...she quickly tried to push those thoughts back. She belonged with Klaus. Stefan didn't want her and he never would.

Klaus pulled back. "Listen, babe...I love you and I want us to work. I really do, but I need you to do something so that we'll never be torn apart again."

"What?" Elena asked curiously.

"Stefan...babe, he's gotta go." Klaus stated. "I don't want you seeing him anymore."

Elena felt her heart stop at the thought of never seeing Stefan again. He was her best friend. "What? You...Klaus, he's my best friend."

"He also hates me! He's trying to tear us apart, baby. Once you cut him loose, everything will get so much better." Klaus stated. "Besides, you have me. You don't need anybody else." He gave her a hardened look. "Right?"

"Right," Elena replied, forcing a smile to her face. "of course. I have you and I don't need anybody else. I won't see him anymore, I promise."

It was a promise she didn't know how in the world she could keep.

***

A week later, Elena was at the library on campus, studying.

She didn't know what she was going to do, how she was gonna just never talk to Stefan again. They'd been friends forever and she loved him. She loved Klaus too, and she didn't want to upset him.

She'd been dodging Stefan all week and she knew that he would eventually seek her out to find out what was up. She just didn't know what she was going to tell him.

She was still lost in her thoughts when she looked up and saw Stefan sitting across from her. "Stefan, hey…"

"What's going on, Lena?" Stefan asked in concern.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, pretending she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Come on, Elena. Don't play dumb with me, it doesn't suit you. You've been avoiding me all week." Stefan stated. "Look, I'm sorry about how last week played out. I shouldn't have been so hard on you. I'm just...I'm worried about you, Lena. I am so worried _for_ you."

Elena looked around and noticed a few of Klaus's friends were several tables over. If they saw her with Stefan, they'd tell Klaus for sure.

"Elena," Stefan raised his voice slightly. "what is going on? Why won't you talk to me?"

Elena felt tears sting her eyes. "I'm really sorry, Stefan. I'm so sorry, but I can't do this."

Stefan looked at her in confusion. "Do, what? What are you talking about?"

"I can't...I can't be here with you. We can't be seen together, okay? Klaus doesn't know and..." Elena trailed off.

Stefan scoffed. "What? You gotta tell Klaus every little thing you do now? You have to get permission from him in order to hang out with me? Lena, listen to yourself. Listen to how _insane_ this all is. The girl I used to know, wouldn't take one second of his crap."

A lone tear rolled down Elena's face. "Yeah, well the girl you used to know wouldn't have done alot of things. I've changed, okay? You left and I had to deal with life on my own and than stuff happened."

"Like what?" Stefan demanded. "What is so damn bad that you feel like you have to stay with that bastard? Don't feed me that bull shit about being in love with him. I look at you, Elena and I do not see a girl in love. I see a girl in prison with shackles to her feet. Now, tell me what the hell happened to you?!"

"Stefan, I can't do this. If you're not gonna go, than I will." Elena grabbed her books and stood up to leave, but Stefan grabbed her hand in a firm grip.

"So, what? Now, you can't get away from me fast enough?" Stefan said in a hurt tone. "Cause that's not the way it was yesterday. In fact, yesterday I couldn't get you to let go of me. You said that you felt safe with me and that you needed me."

"Stefan, please..." Elena cried softly. If he kept looking at her like that, kept talking to her like that...she'd never be able to do this. "Don't do this."

"You kissed me and you told me that you loved me and wanted to be with me." Stefan continued on. "Than, not five seconds later you took it all back and said you wanted Klaus. You know what, Elena? I don't buy it."

"Well, that's _your_ problem, isn't it? I can't help what you do or don't buy cause I do love him!" Elena stated strongly. "I want Klaus and I love Klaus. And this...would upset him and hurt him. I can't see you anymore."

Stefan dropped her hand hurt. "So, what? We can't talk anymore? We can't be friends anymore? What are you saying?"

"I promised Klaus that I wouldn't see you anymore." Elena admitted softly.

Deep hurt showed in Stefan's eyes. "I see," He replied softly.

Elena hated herself for the hurt she'd just put in his eyes. "Stefan, please...it's not..."

"You know, what? Since we're no longer friends, maybe you should just take your books and go sit somewhere else." Stefan interrupted her harshly.

"God, Stefan, please!" Elena cried. "You don't understand."

"I think I do. He's really got a hold on you in the worst way." Stefan replied, looking her over in deep disappointment. "You've known him for what? A fucking year?" His eyes once again hardened as he stared deeply into her troubled eyes. "You and I have known each other for almost ten! Ten fucking years, Elena, and you're throwing me away for him!"

"It's not like that, Stefan." Elena's voice broke as she knelt down and buried herself in his chest, but his arms did not wrap around her like they usually did. "Please...don't be mad at me. I need you to forgive me. Please, Stefan...forgive me..."

It was a hard struggle for Stefan to not wrap his arms around her and carry her away from this place...away from Klaus's influence. He couldn't though. He couldn't rescue her, she had to rescue herself. Until she saw what Klaus was doing, there was no help for her.

"Lena," Stefan said softly. He had his hand softly running through her dark hair as he gave in and clutched her close to him. He had to blink back tears at the thought of just stepping away, but it's what he had to do. He had to use tough love. She needed to start making choices on her own.

"Stefan," Elena cried into his shoulder as she kept her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. "I don't know what to do. I need you to forgive me…"

Tears rolled down Stefan's face. "I can't tell you what to do, Elena." He choked out roughly. "God," He rasped. "do you have any idea how much it fucking kills me that you would choose to be with someone who hurts you then to be wi…" He cut himself off. "I can't keep rescuing you, Sweetheart. You've gotta rescue yourself and make the choices that are right for you."

"Stefan, please!" Elena cried. "What do you mean? You act like there's someone else I could be with."

Stefan placed a kiss against her hair. "There is. You just don't see it yet. You know what terrifies me? I'm starting to believe that you'll _never_ see it."

Stefan gently untangled himself from her as he held her at an arm's length. "As for my forgiving you….that'll come once you dump his sorry ass." With that, he got up and walked away from her and out of the library.

Elena whimpered as tears streamed down her face.

She knew that she should probably just let him go, but for selfish reasons she just couldn't.

She needed him.

She loved him.

In this moment of clarity, Klaus didn't matter. He would never be as important to her as Stefan was. She needed to make everything right. She needed to stand up to Klaus, really stand up to him, but first she needed to talk to Stefan.

She grabbed her books and took off out of the library and after Stefan.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and continued support of this story :)

Notorious: I love reading your reviews most of all :)

Chapter 7

Elena ran to Stefan's door and opened it, barging in, shutting the door behind her.

Stefan was sitting at his desk and looked up at her in shock. "You don't knock anymore?"

"I have to talk to you." Elena said breathlessly.

"You know, you sure do know how to give a guy mixed signals Lena." Stefan retorted. "Not one hour ago, you told me that you couldn't see me anymore and now here you are, telling me you _have_ to talk to me."

"I'm sorry, Stefan." Elena whispered painfully. "I'm so sorry."

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, you keep saying that Elena. But that doesn't make me feel any better."

"I know," Elena sighed. "and I'm sorry for that as well."

"I still don't get to have you in my life. Do you even know how much it fucking hurts me that you would just cut me out?" Stefan glared at her sharply. "I would _never_ do that to you!"

"I know!" Elena yelled back, and took a moment to calm down. She shouldn't have yelled at him. He had every right in the world to be pissed with her. "I don't...I don't want to cut you out, Stefan. I never did and I'm...I'm not going to. I was wrong, okay?" She walked closer to him. "I was wrong. I've been wrong."

"You're changing your mind?" Stefan asked skeptically as she nodded. "Just like that, huh? What about Klaus? What about how much you'd be hurrrting him?!" He stressed sarcastically.

Elena appeared to look torn. "I don't want to hurt, Klaus..."

She didn't love who he had become, she loved who he used to be with her. She loved the void that he'd filled for her when Stefan had left. It had always been Stefan for her though.

Stefan clenched his jaw in frustration. "Elena, why don't you just get the hell out of here?"

Elena's face crumpled. "What?"

Stefan nodded in affirmation, refusing to look into her broken eyes because if he did they would be his undoing as they always were. "Get out of my room, Elena. Go back to Klaus."

Elena covered her eyes as she shook her head. "I can't,"

"Sure, you can. Just walk your ass to the two steps over to my door and exit the same way you fucking came!" Stefan snapped at her.

Elena let out a small sob. "Why are you being so mean?!"

"_I'm_ being mean?" Stefan laughed bitterly. "I'm giving you what you want! You said you can't see me anymore. You said you love Klaus and you can't lose him. I'm the fucking expendable one here, right Lena?! So, just go! Get out and go be with him!"

"Stefan," Elena whimpered painfully. "please don't be angry with me."

Stefan sighed. "I'm not, okay? I'm not angry with you. I'm just disappointed. Lena, you can't keep doing this to me. You can't keep running back and forth from him to me. You can't tell me you want nothing to do with me one second, and barge in my room the next. Okay? You just...you can't do it."

"I'm sorry," Elena said softly.

Stefan groaned. "God, stop saying you're sorry! Okay?" He ran a hand roughly through his hair. "You can tell me you're sorry, five thousand times and at the end, all it is an empty word. They're empty, Elena! They're meaningless until you show me that you actually are."

"That's why I'm here," Elena replied. "I have to tell you..." Stefan looked at her expectantly. "Stefan, I..." She trailed off. For some reason, she was having a really hard time forming the words she wanted to say to him.

"I have to go." Stefan spoke after a few minutes of Elena saying nothing. And he really did. He had to get away from her before he lost every resolve he had and pulled her into his arms. "If you wanna stay, stay. I...I can't do this anymore."

"Stefan..." Elena whispered.

"No," Stefan said firmly. "I have to go. When you actually do have your mind made up, than come back."

She did have her mind made up. She did know what she wanted, she was just having a hard time getting it out. She was scared he'd reject her like last time. "Where are you going?"

"I have a date with Caroline." Stefan was surprised by how easily that lie came out. Like he'd ever date her, he just needed an honest reaction out of Elena. Something that wasn't facilitated by Klaus and his lies.

A flicker of anger flashed in Elena's eyes. "You're going out with _her_? You know she's a total, skank right?"

That wasn't quite what he was hoping for. "I'll see you later," Stefan turned to open the door when he suddenly felt her hand grabbing his.

"Stefan, please don't go." Elena pleaded.

"Lena…" Stefan said softly.

"You can't go out with her. You can't!" Elena shrieked.

Stefan felt a small smile tugging at the corners of his face. "Why?"

"Because," A few tears entered Elena's eyes.

Stefan looked deeply into her tear-filled eyes. "Because, why?" He pressed.

"Because!" Elena cried out.

Stefan gently took her face in his hands. "Because, _why_?" He repeated more insistently.

Elena's lower lip was trembling as a tear made it's way down her face. Her voice was filled with emotion as it cracked. "You know why, Stefan. Don't make me say it."

Stefan gently wiped away a few of her tears. "I need to hear you say it, Sweetheart."

"I don't want you with Caroline anymore than you want me with Klaus." Elena whispered.

Stefan leaned his forehead against hers. "I don't want you hurt."

Elena half smiled as she felt his breath against her cheek. "Is that the only reason?"

Stefan laughed softly. "No. That's not the only reason. If it were, than I just would've called your dad." Elena lightly chuckled. "I don't want you with Klaus. I don't want you with...I don't want you with anyone that's not me."

She suspected it after what he'd said to her in the library about her choosing to be with him instead of someone else but just hearing him say it…

"But," Elena replied in a stunned voice. "you said I was your family. You said I was like a sister."

Stefan gently kissed her forehead. "You were. You were for the longest time, but you grew up right before my eyes, Lena. Than somewhere, between you showing up at this school and watching you with Klaus...you became more. I think you _always_ had been more, I just couldn't see it. I was afraid to see it."

"Why?" Elena asked confused.

"Because I am older than you and because I couldn't bare it if I ever hurt or disappointed you." Stefan confessed. "You are my family and you are my best friend. And if we were to become more and I screwed it up, I couldn't handle it if I lost you completely."

"So, we've both been lying." Elena said softly and she felt a strange comfort as it sunk in that she wasn't alone in feeling like she wasn't good enough.

Stefan chuckled gently. "Yeah, I guess we have. I still need to hear you tell me, Elena."

Elena half smiled. "Not gonna let me out of it that easily, huh?"

Stefan chuckled as he gently ran his fingers through her soft hair. "No way, Gilbert." He softly smiled at her.

Nikita nodded, a small smile on her lips. "I uh...I don't want you with Caroline..."

"You're not gonna steal my line, are you?" Stefan raised his eyebrow at her. "Cause I've decided that you can't. It's a rule."

Elena chuckled. "No, I'm not stealing lines. I...I don't want you with her because..." She trailed off to look into his eyes.

She looked into his caring eyes that were reflecting back everything she'd wanted to see for so long and everything she'd been ignoring seeing.

"Because, why?" Stefan gently, but seriously asked, his own eyes filled with an emotion she couldn't quite name, but could swear she knew what it was all the same.

"Because I want you to be with me," Elena choked out, tears spilling down her face as tears stung Stefan's own ones. "There I said it!" She laughed through her tears. "I want you to be with me. I want you, I love yo-" She was cut off as she felt Stefan's lips crash onto hers and felt herself being lifted up into his strong arms as they kissed.

After a few seconds, he pulled back and they were both breathless as their foreheads leaned in together.

"Wow," Elena breathed.

"Wow doesn't even cover it for me," Stefan said softly, looking deep into her eyes. "I want you and I love you." He gently kissed her lips. "I'm so in love with you."

Elena smiled as she crashed her lips back onto his and they kissed intensely and passionately.

Elena pulled back a couple seconds later, her hand against his chest. "I'm sorry, Stefan but I'm not-"

"Hey, shhh." Stefan shook his head and gently kissed her lips. "I will _never_ push you for anything that you're not ready for, okay?"

Elena nodded, tears stinging her eyes. Why hadn't she just told him the truth from the start? Why had she let everything get so messed up?

"Hey, what is it?" Stefan gently wiped away a tear that had fallen down her face. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I…." Elena breathed deeply. "I've made such a mess of my life, Stefan. Not just with you, it started the moment you left."

Stefan sighed with regret. "I'm so sorry I left you. I never dreamed that you would get involved with someone like him. I…Lena, I always thought that you would call me. Why? Why didn't you just call me?"

"Because I didn't want you to be disappointed in me like you are right now." Elena admitted.

"Elena, I have been disappointed in your _actions_." Stefan corrected her. "It's only because I know you deserve better. I know you _are_ better. You're better than what I've seen of you lately. The girl I know would've dropped him after the first hit."

Elena pulled out of his arms. "I told you, Stefan. I'm not the same girl you used to know. When I tell you…God, when I tell you what started all of this you're not gonna want anything to do with me ever again."

Stefan immediately shook his head as he rushed back over to her, enclosing his arms around her. "No. You have to stop thinking that way, okay? I know that it's hard because of him. I know what he did to you and I can only imagine the things he's said, put into your head but I need you to block them out." He felt his heart break at the tears that were streaming down her face. "He's not here, baby. He's not here. It's just you and me. I need you to be you and just tell me."

"Stefan," Elena whimpered. "you're gonna _hate_ me."

"No," Stefan instantly said. "I won't. I have never and could never hate you. I love you, I always have. Just tell me what has you so scared. Whatever it is, we'll fight him together, okay? You're not alone anymore."

Elena nodded. "I told you that I was pregnant. I lost her. I lost her because…" She choked back a sob. "Stefan, it was my fault. I made him angry…"

Stefan's eyes darkened. "He…Klaus _killed_ your baby?" Man was he going to kill that bastard. He was going to kill him for every tear he'd ever made Elena shed.

Elena nodded tearfully. It was the first time she was actually admitting to herself, to anybody of what had really happened. "He…Oh my God, he killed our baby, Stefan." She saw the confusion in his eyes. "The baby that I was carrying…it was yours. I was pregnant with your baby."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for reviewing as always! Believe it or not I had actually always planned from the very beginning for Stefan to have been the father, just didn't let on to the audience lol. This chapter is pretty long as it does include another Stelena history flashback. Hope you guys like it :)

Chapter 8

"Mine?" Stefan blinked a couple times and shook his head. "Elena, that's impossible."

Elena shook her head. "You never did remember, did you?" She felt a stab of hurt but she couldn't really blame him. He had consumed a lot of alcohol that night.

"Remember, what? Lena, I…" Stefan lightly chuckled. "I really, _really_ think I would remember sleeping with you."

"It was the night of your graduation. You'd had this big party to celebrate, remember?" Elena prompted him.

"Yeah, I remember throwing it." Stefan recalled. "I don't remember being present for it though. I got really trashed that night…" His eyes went wide. "No," He said slowly. "you weren't there." She nodded tearfully. "You couldn't have been! I invited you but your parents said you couldn't come. Looking back on it, that was a good idea. It was no place for you."

"I wanted to come." Elena said. "It would be the last night that I could hang out with you before you left. I didn't care what my parents thought, I snuck out my window and I came over."

"But I don't remember seeing you there." Stefan said still in deep confusion.

"You were pretty drunk by the time I got there." Elena admitted. "You don't remember me helping you upstairs?"

Stefan shook his head. "That's how I got upstairs? I wondered why I hadn't passed out on the couch…I still don't understand. So, what? We were both wasted and ended up in bed together?"

Elena shook her head. "I wasn't wasted, you were. I never even had a drink. I was going to but I saw you and you seemed sad."

Stefan reached out and took Elena's hand. "Come sit down with me. I want you to tell me everything."

Elena nodded and followed Stefan to his bed and sat down beside him. "I showed up at your house and everyone was pretty much gone. I'd wanted to get there earlier but I had to sneak out so I had to wait til my parents were asleep…"

_"Stefan?"_

_Stefan was sitting on the stairs with his nearly empty glass. _

_Elena made her way over to him and knelt down in front of him. "Stefan, are you alright?"_

_Stefan looked up at her in surprise. His vision was blurry and he had to do a double take. "Lena…wow I must be really lit."_

_Elena chuckled. "You __**are**__ really lit, but I'm really here."_

_Stefan shook his head in confusion, man his head felt heavy. "But your…your sti….stick in the mud parents think I'm a bad influence. They didn't want you here."_

_Elena looked at him in amusement. "When have I __**ever**__ listened to my 'stick in the mud' parents?"_

_Stefan gave a wry smile. "Never. In fact your stub..stub…"_

_Elena grinned. "Stubbornness?"_

_"Yeah, your stubbornness is exactly why I had to rescue your stubborn ass." Stefan finally got out._

_Elena looked at him in confusion before her recognition took over. "Oh, right. Violet Rhines."_

_Stefan's eyes went desperate as he grabbed her hands, pulling her into his lap. "Don't…you have to…" _

_"What?" Elena asked softly, her hands coming to rest against his chest._

_"I'm drunk as fuck right now," Elena chuckled lightly. "but tomor…tomor…tomorrow I'm going away and I won't be able to…" His eyes went soft as his hands came around to cup her face. "protect you anymore."_

_"Stefan," Elena whispered softly. "it's not your job to protect me."_

_Stefan shook his head vigorously. "Yes, it is. You're young and naïve and…"_

_Elena snorted and untangled herself from him. "I'm not some child you have to coddle and protect." She rolled her eyes. "Jesus, you're as bad as my fucking father, you both wanna protect some fragile doll." _

_Elena turned away from him._

_"You're angry at me." Stefan said sadly._

_Elena turned back around, swiping away at her tears. "No, I'm hurt, Stefan. I'm hurt, okay?! You sit there and you talk about all these 'bad guys' out there just waiting to hurt me, when you hurt me all of the damn time! I'm just some obligation you have to fulfill! Take care of the child, right?!"_

_"No." Stefan shook his head as he stood up. "Woah, head rush." He staggered his way toward her and gripped her waist for support. "You're not my obligation."_

_Elena turned her head away, tears stinging her eyes. "Yeah, right." _

_"You're not." Stefan insisted, he turned her face back to his. "You're my everything."_

_Elena looked at him shocked before quickly chuckling nervously. "Okay, I think that's the liquor talking." She started to move away from him but he gripped her more tightly._

_"It's not." Stefan whispered. "It's __**me**__, talking. Drunk as I am, could never drink away my love for you."_

_"You…you __**love**__ me?" Elena cried. "As in the more than family type?"_

_Stefan gently chuckled. "Oh, trust me I'd be in lockdown if I ever thought of any of my family the way I think of you."_

_Elena reached up and cupped Stefan's face in her hands, bringing him down to her level. Their lips were merely a breath apart. "Stefan, I…" Her words died when he crashed his lips to hers._

_Elena whimpered against his lips, her arms coming up to settle around his neck. _

_Stefan's hands came right around the back of her legs just above her ass. He lifted her up in his arms. "Wrap your legs around me." He said huskily._

_Elena did as she was told and groaned as she felt his hardness pressed right against her wet crotch. "Stefan," She moaned as his lips came in contact with her neck and he pushed them against the wall for support. "God, Stefan…I've…I've never…"_

_Stefan pulled back to look into her eyes and rested his head against hers. "I know." He whispered gently. "Do you want to stop?" Guilt stabbed at his heart. What was he doing? As wasted as he was, he was hit with the realization that she was an innocent 17 year old girl who up until this moment had never even been kissed. _

_Elena quickly shook her head. "No, please…don't stop. I want you." She nuzzled her face against his neck. "Always wanted you."_

_Stefan grinned against her hair. Her words giving him more of a buzz than the alcohol ever could. "You've been waiting for me?" He said it as a joke but was about to find out the seriousness of it._

_Elena pulled back to look into his eyes. "Yes. I've never wanted anyone but you, Stefan. Only you…"_

_Stefan's eyes darkened. Her words filling him with a rush of desire. "You always thought of me that way? You want…only want me to be your first?"_

_"Yes, just you," Elena whispered as his lips came crashing back down onto hers. _

_Stefan's hand came up to rest at the hem of her white tank top. "You're sure?" He breathed against her lips._

_Elena nodded her consent. "Never been more sure of anything."_

_Stefan lifted her top and Elena lifted her arms up but just as she did, Stefan stopped. "What?" She asked._

_Stefan shook his head. "Not…not here. I'm drunk but not…not gonna take you against this wall like…" He breathed deeply. "You're too special." He rasped out, his words slightly slurred. "Too special to me."_

_"Stefan…" Elena sighed and laid her head against his chest. God, she loved him so much. _

_Stefan began walking them towards the stairs and he slightly looses his balance, almost falling down. "Maybe…maybe you should walk us."_

_Elena giggled amused. "No problem." She hopped down and put her arms around his waist, helping him up the stairs._

_Once they were in his room, he kicked the door shut and his hands were on her again as he gently pushed her back onto his bed._

_Stefan lifted her top up and tossed it on the ground. He took in the sight of her half naked form. "You're so beautiful, Lena."_

_Elena smiled and reached for the button of his jeans. _

_Once his jeans and boxers were off, he quickly lifted his shirt up over his head and tossed it aside with the rest of the clothing._

_Stefan's hand touched the hem of her skirt. "You're still too clothed." _

_Elena reached behind her to undo her bra, but his hand came around stilling hers. _

_"I want…" Stefan's hand came to the waist band of her skirt. "I want to undress you."_

_Elena smiled and nodded._

_Stefan gently slid down her skirt along with her underwear, effectively removing them and tossing them aside. His hand reached down and rested against her folds. _

_Elena moaned at just the feel of his hand touching her in the most intimate place._

_"Lena," He groaned as he moved his hand against her. "you're so wet. You're wet for me?"_

_Elena nodded, her eyes closing blissfully. "Yes. Just you, Stefan."_

_"Open…open your eyes, baby." Stefan whispered as he grabbed her leg and hooked it around his waist. His cock only a second away from plunging into her. _

_Elena opened them, her hand reaching up to touch Stefan's face. "Stefan.."_

_"Tell me." Stefan groaned as he rubbed himself against her wet heat. _

_Elena moaned, she couldn't think straight….just having him so close against her. She'd never been so turned on before. This was everything she'd waited her whole life for. "Tell you, what?" _

_Stefan teased her with his cock pushing lightly at her entrance and she moaned loudly, thrusting her hips up and Stefan pushed her down. "I need to hear it, baby. Tell me you want me."_

_"I want you," Elena moaned. "I want you so much, Stefan. Please…"_

_"I want you," Stefan groaned as he reached and unhooked her bra, sliding it off of her. "more than anything." _

_He took her breast into his mouth, sucking on it and Elena moaned, gripping his head to her. Stefan placed a kiss in the middle of her breasts. He brought her other leg to hook around his waist. "God, Lena…oh, tell me you're mine."_

_"I'm yours, Stefan." Elena moaned as she felt him grip her hips. "Just yours."_

_"And you're sure?" Stefan asked again. _

_"Yes, Stefan. I'm so sure. Please, make love to me." Elena whispered._

_Stefan groaned and thrusted himself inside of her almost roughly but he slowed it. As drunk as he was, he was still mindful of the fact that she was a virgin and that this would be painful for her._

_Elena cried out at the sharp pain she felt from her hymen breaking._

_At her cry, Stefan immediately stopped. "Baby, are you okay?"_

_"It hurts, Stefan." Elena whimpered. "Oh God, it hurts!"_

_"I know, baby. I know it does." Stefan gently kissed her lips. "I can…it'll get better." He looked at Elena, tears were streaming down her face. "Do you want…I'll stop."_

_Elena looked up at him stunned. "You would…you would stop?"_

_Stefan snorted. What kind of bastard did she think he was? "I may be wasted but I don't get gratification out of forcing you to continue with something that is hurting you so much." _

_Stefan looked into her eyes as an awful thought struck him. "You don't think…you know I'll stop if that's what you want, right? You know that I would __**never**__…" He couldn't even say the word. It was just unthinkable._

_"No, hey…" Elena kissed him. "I don't think that. Not ever. I know you're not that kind of guy. You've never been anything but protective of me and you make me feel so safe."_

_"You make me…" Stefan kissed her neck. "You make me want to live. You make me want to be better…better for you."_

_Elena felt her heart melt even more. "You are. You're more than better. Stefan, I still want this. Please….you can keep going."_

_Stefan grips her hips again. "If I hurt you…"_

_"I'll tell you, I promise." Elena whispered._

_Stefan thrusted into her again, this time more slowly._

_"Mmmm, Stefan." Elena moaned. "Oh God, you feel so…"_

_"Do you feel good, baby?" Stefan groaned against her neck._

_"Amazing," Elena moaned. "God, Stefan…"_

_"Sit up with me," Stefan said softly. "I wanna try something."_

_Curious, Elena let him pull her up to a sitting position with him and she groaned as she felt him going deeper inside of her. "Stefan.." _

_"Keep your legs wrapped around me like that, baby." Stefan said softly. "Put your arms around my neck." She did and his arms wrapped around her, pulling her even tighter onto him. "Just…just ride with me."_

_And she did._

_She did ride with him. _

_They rode until they'd both had their orgasms and until they were too spent to do anymore._

"Stefan?" Elena asked, bringing them both back to the present.

"Yeah?" Stefan looked dazed. Holy shit. All that had really happened?! It hadn't just been some alcohol induced dream?

"Is any of this coming back to you?" Elena asked hopefully. "Do you remember being with me at all?"

Stefan nodded slowly. "Yeah, I remember all of it." He turned to look at her, his expression was unreadable to her. "I mean, I remember you coming over and I remember taking you upstairs and making love to you."

Elena smiled and reached over to kiss him, but he stopped her.

"I also remember waking up by myself and being convinced that all of that had to be some kind of dream induced by all the alcohol I'd consumed. I remember thinking to myself that none of that could have happened because you were nowhere to be found." Stefan looked at her with a hurt expression.

Elena sighed deeply. "Stefan, I…"

"I also remember meeting you and you seeing me off the day after. You never said one word about that night. You acted like…like it had never happened, leading me to believe that it had never and could never have happened." Stefan interrupted her in a hard tone. "Why? Why, Elena? Didn't our night mean anything to you?"

"It meant _everything_ to me!" Elena cried, tears falling down her face uncontrollably. "That was the best night of my life, Stefan!"

"Than, why the fuck didn't you stay and wake up with me?!" Stefan yelled. "Why did you disappear in the middle of the night like you were just a one night-" The anger disappeared from his eyes as a thought struck him and he looked at her softly. "Is that…is that what you thought that was? Did you think that was just some hook up for me before I left for college?"

"You were drunk." Elena cried. "After…after it was over, you just passed out. You passed out, Stefan!" She sobbed. "I kept trying to wake you up and I couldn't! You'd rolled over away from me and I…I don't know, okay?! I thought that maybe it was a signal that I should just leave, so I did!"

"Oh, Lena." Stefan shook his head, disgusted with himself. "God, I wish I hadn't been so drunk. I'm so sorry, but you still should've stayed. We could've resolved everything when I woke up."

"I thought we could resolve everything when we met up, when I went to see you off." Elena replied. "I prodded you about the party. I asked you if something…"

Stefan sighed. "If something memorable happened. Yeah, I remember. God, everything is so clear now. I can't believe…I can't believe that I left you here. That I left you here to think about how you had sex for the first time with someone who didn't even remember it!"

"I should've said something." Elena whispered. "I should've just been strong enough to confront you with it, but I was too scared of you either saying you didn't remember or you saying that it meant nothing."

"I would've never said that to you!" Stefan groaned in frustration. "I was in love with you even back then! Hell, if you'd said something I probably would've never left!" He sighed and turned to her. "I convinced myself that it was a dream. Now, that I know that it wasn't, I need to apologize to you."

Now Elena was shocked. "For what, Stefan? You couldn't have known how I'd interpret things."

Stefan shook his head. "Not the morning after. Although, I am so sorry that you felt that way. I'm sorry for the night. I'm sorry for how rough I was with you. I hurt you. I was so drunk and I wanted you so bad that I just took you. Even worse, I coerced you into letting me continue. That must've been so awful for you. I…" He breathed in deeply, the disgust for himself just rising. "I practically raped you. I'm no better than Klaus."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks again for the review and thoughts! Stefan/Elena still have a LONG way to go before they get back to where they were. Ultimately this is a story about healing. Hope you like this next chapter :)

Chapter 9

"Stefan," Elena gasped. "how can you say that?"

"How can I not?" Stefan returned softly. "I wanted you and almost _nothing_ was gonna stop me from having you."

"Almost nothing, Stefan." Elena replied. "_Almost_. That's the difference. You asked me several times that night if I wanted to stop. You asked me when you were inside me and you saw that it hurt me." She wiped away her tears. "Klaus never asked me what I wanted. He just took it."

"That day that you ran into my arms and you were topless…" Stefan breathed deeply. "He raped you, didn't he?"

Elena nodded silently, the tears entering her eyes once more.

"I swear to God I will kill him." Stefan said quietly.

Elena quickly looked up in alarm. "No, you won't!"

"You've been lying to me." Stefan said with roughness and hurt. "You let me leave thinking our night together was nothing but a dream. You never even _tried_ to tell me that there was a baby! You just…you took up with Klaus!"

"It wasn't like that." Elena said quietly. "It's not like you left and than I just got with him. I can see that that's what you're thinking and you are wrong. I would've never gotten with someone who I believed could've hurt my…_our_ baby with such malice and violence."

"Why didn't you call me?" Stefan demanded. "I had a right to know that you were carrying our baby."

"Jesus, I know Stefan!" Elena snapped. "I know, okay? I know that I dealt with everything the wrong way and I should've called you!" She took a breath and calmed down. "The only reason I didn't was because I was so sure that you didn't remember our night together. I didn't want to cause you any problems."

Stefan glared at her. When was she gonna understand what she was to him? He would never understand why she had such a hard time believing she was worth caring for.

"You were never and could never be a problem for me!" He sighed. "God, Lena if you just would've called me…"

"And what?" Elena threw back. "Destroyed your future?"

Stefan felt the pain of his own words coming back at him. "Suppose I deserved that."

Elena's eyes softened and she shook her head. "You didn't deserve any of this, Stefan. I made my mess and believe it or not I did try to get out of it."

"Elena, just…just tell me what happened." Stefan grabbed her hand in his. "Please."

"When my parents found out that I was pregnant, they kicked me out." Elena admitted as she began.

Stefan turned to her sharply. "They, _what_?!"

Elena smiled sadly. "Can't come as that much of a shock to you, Stefan. You know my parents. They wanted me to be perfect, being pregnant at 16 is definitely not perfect."

"I'm so sorry." Stefan said softly. "I've always knew your parents were selfish, I just never realized they were downright cruel." Next to killing Klaus, he was now considering putting her parents on that list as well.

"I met Klaus and he was nice to me. He asked me out and in an attempt to just forget about you, I said yes." Elena told him.

Stefan nodded. "Where did you go, Lena? And please…_please_ tell me you didn't just move in with him." He said worriedly.

Elena shook her head. "Of course not. I stayed with Caroline."

Stefan snorted. She may as well have told him she stayed at a bar with a sleeping bag. Caroline wasn't a bad person but she made pretty reckless choices and in his opinion, spent way too much time drinking. He'd heard she was about to lose her scholarship over it. "That's not really much better."

Elena rolled her eyes. "You may not like Caroline because she's made some bad choices but she was really nice to-"

"Bad choices?!" Stefan cut in incredulously. "Lena, _you_ made some bad choices. Caroline…" He sighed. "She's just screwed up, okay? That's me being nice, by the way."

Elena chuckled. "I'm not arguing that, but she was nice to me and she let me stay with her when I didn't have anywhere to go. I'll always consider her a friend for that."

"So will I." Stefan replied.

"Klaus…like I said, he was nice to me at first." Elena continued. "He made me laugh and as I said…I was really really lost without you, Stefan. I know that it's not an excuse but…"

"Did you tell him about me?" Stefan asked her softly.

Elena shook her head. "I never told anybody about you. When I thought about you, I almost couldn't breathe. So, forget about talking about you."

Stefan gently kissed her forehead. "What about your parents? I assume they asked you how you got pregnant…"

"I told them it happened at your party, since they obviously figured out that I went, but I didn't tell them that it was you I had sex with." Elena admitted. "I told them I was really drunk and that I didn't remember."

Stefan groaned. She'd hurt herself more than anyone with these lies. "Why? Why would you…do that to yourself? Why would you just let everyone think that you were some kind of…?"

"Slut?" Elena supplied.

Stefan groaned again. He'd always hated that word, it was so diminishing and very overused. "Why would you do it, Lena? You could've just told them the truth. You could've just told them that you had sex with me. Explain that _I_ was drunk…" He chuckled sarcastically. "Your parents would've had no problem believing that you were coerced."

"But I wasn't, Stefan!" Elena yelled. "You did not manipulate or force me into doing anything with you that night. I wanted to. I _wanted_ you. And…are you forgetting that I was technically a minor when we hooked up? If I would've told my parents that it was you that I had sex with that night, they would've hit your ass with statutory rape charges so fast that it would've made both our heads spin!"

"That's why you lied?" Stefan was stunned. "That's why you let me go and why you let your parents think that you just slept around? To protect me from rape charges?"

Elena nodded. "Of course. Stefan, you had a brilliant future ahead of you, I was not gonna destroy it with my pregnancy nor with the possibility of you going to jail for knocking me up. It just seemed easier. I could take the heat, okay? I could take anything knowing that you were having a great life."

Stefan was overwhelmed with love for her, for what she'd done to protect him. While he didn't agree with it, he did have a better understanding of why she did what she did. "I love you for putting me first like that, Lena. I do. As I've told you in the past though, you can't be putting everybody ahead of yourself. Sometimes you gotta think about you. That would've been one of those times."

Elena sighed. "That's what I'm doing now. That's why I'm here, that's why I'm telling you all of this. Choosing to leave Klaus and be with you, that _is_ putting me first. You're the first selfish choice I've made for myself in a really long time if ever."

Stefan smiled softly and leaned over and kissed her tenderly. "What happened with Klaus?"

Elena frowned. "I was with him for about a month before his jealousy really kicked in. One day after he saw me talking to Matt, he lost it. He grabbed me, I told him he was being ridiculous and that he needed to let go of me. He snapped and told me not to tell him what to do and shoved me to the ground."

Stefan's jaw clenched in anger. "Did he know you were pregnant?" He hissed.

Elena nodded. "Of course he knew. The whole town knew. He apologized and swore that he was just under some stress, but I broke up with him. I had to put our baby first. He didn't seem to get that. I had to put out a restraining order. Which lasted for about four months. One day I was walking to my car after class and he was there."

Stefan squeezed her hand to comfort her as much as calm himself. He was two seconds away from bolting out of here and killing that bastard. If Elena didn't need him, he would.

"He was so angry," Elena recalled quietly. "he was furious about the restraining order, furious with me for breaking up with him, and he was furious that I was putting a baby above him. I told him that my baby was the most important thing and until he got his shit straitened out, he couldn't be near either one of us."

Stefan half smiled. He was proud of her. Proud of her for putting their baby first like that, but he had to wonder what had changed. Why had she been taking all of his crap?

"He accused me of calling him some kind of psycho and went off on me." Elena continued. "He shoved me…" She whimpered, tears streaming down her face. "He started hitting me and I…" Elena suddenly turned to Stefan quickly. Her words came out almost desperately. "I tried, Stefan! I tried to protect our baby, but he just kept kicking me and…" She broke off sobbing, remembering how much it hurt. How much it hurt to feel her baby dying inside of her.

Tears stung Stefan's own eyes as he pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. "Shh, I know. Baby, I know." He kissed her head. "I'm so sorry. I'm _so_ sorry that that bastard killed our baby."

"I lost her, Stefan." Elena sobbed quietly into his chest. "I was five months along and she wasn't strong enough. She was the only thing I had left of you and he killed her. He killed her because I loved her more than him, loved _you_ more than him. I will never forgive myself for not protecting her enough. Worst of all, I'll never forgive myself for not telling you about her. I'm so sorry."

Stefan shook his head. "Shh," He comforted her. "I think I understand now, okay? It's quite clear that no one is harder on themselves than you are. You made mistakes, you made bad choices, but baby who hasn't? Who hasn't? I know I have. You have to forgive yourself."

"I loved her so much, Stefan." Elena cried. "I swear I was gonna tell you one day."

Stefan held her a little tighter to him. "Shh, I know. I know. You did protect her. When you saw Klaus's abusive nature you cut him out. You put her first. You had no way of knowing that he would violate the restraining order." He lifted her face to meet his eyes. "Why, Lena? I don't understand…why did you go back to him? Why would you? He killed our baby. Why?"

Elena shook as sobs wracked her body. "I had nothing left, Stefan. The baby was gone, you were gone. I felt like…I felt like maybe it was my punishment for…for lying to you, lying to everyone. Our baby died because of my lies."

Stefan vehemently shook his head. "No, no. Our baby died because of that _psycho_! It's not your fault, Lena. It is not your fault. I swear I don't blame you and I do forgive you for not telling me. I understand your reasons."

Elena shook against him. She didn't deserve him or how kind he was being to her. "I hate myself."

Stefan shook his head, his eyes anguished for her. "No, no. Never hate yourself."

"I do," Elena continued brokenly. "I hate myself for leaving you, I hate myself for lying to you and I hate myself for letting him into my life so that he killed our baby! I wish I would've been stronger, I wish I never would've taken him back. I was just scared. I didn't think I could do any better, I didn't think I deserved you. Now, I know I don't."

"No, no." Stefan shook his head, bringing his lips onto hers. "You deserve everything good that the world has to offer, Sweetheart. You deserve real love and you…you're worth so much more than me. You deserved so much more than that night between us. Do you…do you forgive me for not remembering? For not pushing hard enough to see if it really did happen and for leaving you all alone?"

Elena nodded. "There was never anything that I needed to forgive you for. That night…that night's the only reason I've been able to get through anything. Klaus's abuse would get so bad sometimes and you…you were all I _ever_ thought of."

Stefan gently pulled her onto him, so that she was sitting in his lap and he cradled her in his arms. "Sweetheart….was….was anything with him ever consensual?"

"I…" Elena buried her face against his neck.

"Hey," Stefan said softly. "it's okay. You can tell me. I need you to tell me."

Elena pulled back to look into his warm caring eyes. "That day that I ran into you…no. It was rape. It was the worst that it had ever gotten with him…sexually anyway." Stefan's eyes darkened as he griped her tighter to him protectively. "Other times…all together….I don't…I just don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" There was no judgment or anger in his tone, just plain confusion. He didn't understand how she could not know if what he did to her was rape or not. "Lena...this is one of those things that is kind of black and white. You either wanted him all of those times or you didn't."

Elena shook slightly, wiping away a few stray tears. "I never said yes, Stefan. I just…" She looked down ashamed. "I just never said no either."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I wanna thank you all for the amazing reviews! And once again thank you for all the follows! Hope you guys like this next chapter :)

Chapter 10

_"I never said yes, Stefan. I just never said no either."_

Stefan breathed deeply as he watched Elena sleeping in his bed. It had been a half hour since she'd confessed what had happened to their baby. He was thankful that she was sleeping, he knew she needed it and it gave him a chance to deal with his raging emotions.

Truthfully Stefan was seriously thinking about walking out that door and tracking Klaus's abusive ass down.

One look at Elena's sleeping form, he knew he couldn't. He couldn't just leave her alone. What if she woke up and she was scared?

Stefan shook his head.

He wasn't there for her when she was pregnant but he would be there for her now. And Klaus would have his day, Stefan silently vowed. He'd have his day fucking soon.

Stefan's eyes softened as he looked over at Elena.

He quietly made his way over to the bed and laid down next to her. He brought his arm around her head and rested his hand on top of her head. He leaned in close to her.

"You know," Stefan said softly. "you could've told me anything." He gently places a kiss to her lips. "Lena," His voice was hushed and a lone tear rolls down his face. "I love you."

Elena's peaceful features suddenly contorted into fear. "No," She whimpered. "don't. Get off."

"Elena," Stefan gently shook her. "wake up."

"No, get off!" Elena cried in her sleep. "Stefan…I'm not…he doesn't….not like…."

"Elena!" Stefan said urgently, shaking her a little harder. "Baby, please wake up! You're safe, I promise."

Elena suddenly shot up with a scream.

"Lena" Stefan reached out to touch her shoulder and she flinched. He understood but it still broke his heart at the same time that his touch could ever evoke such a reaction. "Do you…? Are you…?"

"Remember the first day you showed up and Klaus and I were fighting?" Elena asked. There were no traces of tears or any emotion at all and that terrified Stefan.

Stefan wordlessly nodded.

"You stood up for me and Klaus ran off. I got…I was so _mad_ at you for making him leave." Elena continued. "I went after him even when you told me not to. I…" She turned to look at him. "I should've known better than to chase after him when he was like that. I…I was asking for trouble."

"You can't think that way." Stefan quickly assured her. "You and I have had our share of fights, haven't we? How many times have you come after me when I was pissed?"

"All the time." Elena whispered.

Stefan nodded. "I never hurt you."

And there had been times when he was so pissed, he was capable of hitting anything...but he was raised better than to ever place his hands on a woman. Even back then, Elena was his world, he would've cut his own arm off before he ever thought about causing her harm.

"Yeah, but you're not….I don't…." Elena breathed deeply. "I don't _always_ make you angry, Stefan. I don't do things to you that…"

"Is that what he told you?" Stefan interrupted her harshly. "Did he tell you that because you made him angry it gave him the right to touch you?"

Elena let out quiet shaking sobs.

Stefan once again softened at her cries. "Lena?" There was silence, she didn't say anything but continued to quietly cry. Stefan sighed. "Baby, please…would you please just talk to me?"

Elena suddenly launched herself at him, throwing herself into his arms and clinging to him tightly as her sobs came pouring out. It was much like the last time they'd been in this room and she'd talked about Klaus…Was she going to tell him the rest of that story?

Stefan gently but fiercely held her back, letting her know that he was here for her.

"He was mad at me because I didn't go after him sooner and I told him I was sorry, I told him I tried!" Elena cried against him. "He said that it wasn't good enough and that I…that I was worthless!"

Stefan's eyes darkened as he tightened his arms around her, his other hand coming up to hold her head against his chest. "You know that's not true, baby. You're worth everything."

"He threw a book at me and accused me of…he accused me of having sex with you behind his back! I said I wasn't and I said that you weren't into me like that, that _we_ weren't like that, but he didn't believe me!" Her words were rushed as the sobs continued.

Stefan was rubbing circles along her back in a soothing motion although the only thing he wanted to do was to let go of her and beat the hell out of Klaus. It was an ongoing struggle. His need to comfort Elena versus his need to pummel that bastard into next week.

"He said that I wanted you to be into me and he threw me onto the bed when I tried to leave." Elena let out. She wasn't even thinking about what she was saying, she was just saying it. "He was tearing….tearing at my clothes…he kept asking me if that was how you touched me….if that was how you…" She winced as she said the next word. "fucked me."

Stefan was shaking with rage. Oh, he was gonna kill him. He'd make that piece of shit pay if it was the last thing he ever did.

"He kept demanding that I tell him how you fucked me and I kept saying that you didn't! I kept saying we weren't together, but that just made him more and more angry and he called me a liar! He…" Elena let out another choking sob. "Stefan, he raped me."

Stefan closed his eyes in pain as he buried his face in her hair. Tears were streaming down his face. "I'm _so_ sorry, baby."

"And he apologized after if he'd hurt me. _If_ he'd hurt me!" Elena yelled against him. "He said that the thought of me with someone else made him crazy and it made him go too far. That's when I ran out and that's when I found you."

The internal fight with himself was over. He was going to find Klaus and he was gonna show him what pain was.

Stefan gently untangled Elena from him. He wasn't even thinking about how him choosing to leave at this particular moment would effect her. He wasn't thinking of anything but ways to kill that animal and make it so she would never hurt like this again.

"Stefan?" Elena asked uncertainly and fearfully.

"I'm sorry, Lena." Was all Stefan said before walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

"Stefan, please…" Elena whimpered to the empty room.

Elena broke down crying into her hands as it dawned on her that he no longer wanted her after knowing everything.

Stefan stormed over to Klaus's dorm, his fist posed to bang on the door and than he pulled it back.

Knock on Klaus's door? After Elena had told him how he'd cruelly invaded her, he didn't deserve a fucking knock. He was gonna invade him like he'd invaded the woman he'd loved.

Stefan kicked Klaus's door in and stormed inside.

Klaus looked up from the desk with a look of annoyance. "Oh, it's you pretty boy. What the fuck do you want?"

"To make you pay and make no mistake you fucking monster, you _will_ pay." Stefan said deadly calm as he inched his way over to Klaus.

"Pay? For what?" Klaus rolled his eyes. "Do yourself a favor and get out before you hurt yourself."

In a fit of anger, Stefan knocked the desk down.

"Get out." Klaus demanded.

Stefan shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. I know what you did. I know everything."

"Look, I'm not into fucking puzzles, alright?" Klaus snapped at him. "So, either state your business or get the fuck out."

Stefan bent down and grabbed Klaus by the throat, roughly shoving him into the nearest wall. "TELL ME!" He screamed in his face.

"Tell you what?!" Klaus snapped. "Tell you that you're fucking crazy, well here ya go! You're fucking nuts! Now let go!"

Stefan tightened his hold. "I wanna hear you _say_ it," He said quietly. "I know you did it, but I wanna hear it from your worthless piece of trash mouth."

Klaus was feeling intimidated and he did not bode well with that feeling. "Get off me, man!"

"How many times did _she_ say that?" Stefan threw back at him. "How many times did she tell you to get off of her or to stop beating her?! Or maybe to let our fucking baby live, you bastard!" Stefan's eyes were dark with rage. "How many times did _she_ tell you no?"

There was fear in Klaus's eyes. He knew. Stefan knew. That slut had told him everything. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." Stefan said menacingly. "Elena. You preyed on her, you killed our baby and you raped her!"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I don't know what that whore has been telling you-"

Stefan punched Klaus hard in the face. "If you want live through the next few minutes, you'd better not ever talk about her that way again." He chuckled. "Did you….did you think you'd get away with it, Klaus? Did you think that you could…that you could put your hands on my girl and not have to pay for it?! To kill my baby and not have to pay for it?! Are you really that fucking stupid?!"


End file.
